


JimxKate 30 Days OTP Challenge

by CarlottaStudios



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: 30 OTP challenge, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm afraid I don't have warnings for which chapters are the NSFW ones, Smut, you'll just have to risk it I'm afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios
Summary: A collection of 30 short-stories or drabbles about the relationship of Jim Hawkins and Kate Rains.





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

As Jim was walking back to the Benbow Inn with his new girlfriend Kate in tow, ready to introduce her to his mother, he noticed that she was twirling a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail. She tucked it behind her ear, then pulled it loose again, fiddled with it for a while, then tucked it back and restarted the process.

The lioness-humanoid always fidgeted with her hands or fingers whenever she was in deep thought, or when she was nervous. Taking into account the fact she was about to meet her boyfriend's mother for the first time, Jim guessed it was a bit of both. He knew that it was normal behaviour for her, but he still wanted to put her at ease.

So when she tucked her hair behind her ear again and let her hand fall to her side for just a moment, Jim reached out and took it.

She looked up at him, somewhat startled.

"It's okay." he said, giving it a small squeeze.

Kate's wide eyes didn't seem reassured.

"Jim...are you sure she-"

"Relax, Kate. Mom's gonna love you."

He squeezed her hand again and this time she smiled. They kept walking; their hands held tight while Kate's fingertips drummed a nervous staccato beat on the back of Jim's knuckles. Even holding hands couldn't keep her from her ticks.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

"So, how did you find the map?" Kate asked, curiosity sparkling in her brilliant cat-like eyes.

The couple was tangled up together; Jim was propped up by a pillow with an arm around his girlfriend while his leg hung lazily off the side of his bed. Kate was curled into him like an oversized humanoid kitten, her head resting on his chest. He didn’t mind her lying on top of him; her weight wasn’t crushing. Plus, he liked the warmth of her closeness.

"I didn’t actually find it. It was given to me. See, that day this ship crashed on one of the docks. I ran over to see if the pilot was okay, and this old guy came out. He had a chest with him and was hurt pretty bad. Anyway, I helped inside and he opened the chest, saying that they were coming and he couldn’t let them find what was inside."

""Them" being the pirates?"

"Yup. Anyway, he took out this round thing wrapped in a cloth and handed it to me. That was the map. Then he grabbed me and said to "Beware the cyborg."" he said, mimicking Billy Bones’ rusty voice and waggling his fingers. "Then the old salamander died right there."

He paused, but Kate's wide eyes hadn't left him for a moment.

"And?" she asked impatiently.

Jim glanced at his girlfriend.

"You sure you don't want me to stop?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kate said, shifting her weight so she could snuggle closer to him with her head on his shoulder. "Keep going!" she gently ordered.

Jim grinned and obeyed. Personally, he would've preferred to just continue cuddling in silence, but the chance to wow Kate with the tale of his adventure to Treasure Planet was too good an opportunity to pass up.


	3. Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie

Horror movies aren't usually a girl's first choice when it comes to date night. But when Jim produced one and suggested they watch it, saying it "wasn't even scary", she agreed. So they locked themselves in the basement of the Benbow inn with a huge bowl of popcorn and started watching. They actually ended up laughing more than screaming.

"I can't get over how horrible that costume is!" Kate said, pointing as an alien wearing only an ill-fitting black cloak shambled onscreen. "You can see his feet!"

"Yeah, and check out that citizen he just killed." Jim said.

The citizen, a scrawny lizard humanoid with fake glasses and a huge moustache, had fallen to the ground, playing dead, and actually opened an eye before rapidly closing it as though realizing the camera was still on. Finally, the "ghost" turned to the screen and started walking ominously towards it. Then, the actor tripped and fell onto the poor camera man. The projected light went black.

"You were right." said Kate. "That was awful!"

"I told you." Jim replied. "Every time I see this, I can't even remember what the plot is, it's so bad."

"A murderer is killed, but then his ghost comes back and starts up his killing spree again." Kate answered almost in a monotone, as though she'd memorized it.

"Yeah, right, that's it."

"Why did you even want to show me this movie if it's so bad?" Kate asked. "Didn't you want to scare me so I'd hide in your arms or something?"

She was already in Jim's arms, but that wasn't why Jim smirked at her.

"'Cause it's so bad that it's hilarious." he explained, as though it obvious.

Kate could agree with that.

"Okay, but next time, I'm picking the movie."


	4. Day 4: On a Date

A fancy restaurant, pleasant music playing in the background, candlelight-the setting was perfect for a date. There was only one thing missing: the date herself.

Jim looked at his watch for what seemed like the 100th time but, amazingly, Kate still wasn't late, even though he'd been sitting here for the past five minutes. Then again, that was kind of his fault for arriving early, a record for a former juvenile delinquent. But could you blame him?

Kate was the only girl Jim had ever asked out, but she was also his biggest rival at the academy. Not enemy, that title was reserved for other individuals, ones who meant to put him down and would love to see him get kicked out. Kate was not that. She'd been top of her class in her first year at the academy and Jim was the "hotshot natural" of the second year students. So, shortly after they first met, they'd agreed to be competitors, friendly rivals for the top of the class. And so far, Jim had enjoyed it very much. It was a challenge, trying to outdo her, and he loved a challenge.

She was a bit of a challenge too. She was smart, feisty and witty. She kept him on his toes, and their conversations made for some excellent, sometimes a little flirtatious, banter. She was also extremely pretty, which made the thought of dating her all the more appealing.

So Jim had gone out of his way to try and impress Kate that night. He'd made a reservation at the nicest place he could afford, combed his hair and braided his rattail as neatly as possible and even got B.E.N. to iron his uniform. Even so, Jim felt nervous. He wanted so badly for things to be perfect tonight, to not screw up like he had so often before. But had he already screwed up by asking her? Sure, she said yes, but was that just so he wouldn't be hurt by being turned down? No, Kate wouldn't do something like that. If she wasn't interested, she would've said so. But still, what if she didn't show-

Jim's worries fled from him as the door to the restaurant opened and Kate entered. He was out of his chair and on his feet in an instant, only to have the breath practically knocked out of him. Kate's amber hair was down instead of in its usual ponytail, flowing to the middle of her back. But even more surprising was that she was wearing a dress. A nice, simple blue dress that complemented her fine orange pelt.

"Hi, Jim," she said as she approached.

"Hi," he said back, not sure what to say next before deciding on: "You look great."

She blushed and they both smiled.

"So do you."

They sat and Kate continued talking:

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

"No, it's fine. I just got here a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh good, 'cause I really, really didn't want to be late."

"You're never late." Jim said.

It was true; Kate was never late for anything so far as he knew.

"Well, that's true." Kate admitted, a bit of pride sneaking into her voice, but she added in a softer tone: "It's just that I've...never been on a date before."

This shocked Jim. He wasn't even sure he heard her right.

"No one's ever asked you out?!"

She shook her head.

"I guess I spend so much time getting work done and trying to stay at the top of the class that guys started thinking I was no fun. That I was a bit of a workaholic and any relationship we had would be boring."

Kate's ears lowered, clearly showing she was at least a little upset by the fact. Jim was desperately trying to think of a way to make her feel better when he glanced at her hand resting on the table halfway between them. He placed his on top and smiled at her.

"Well, those guys must be idiots. ’Cause, personally, I think you're anything but boring."

She beamed and interlaced her fingers with his, and Jim could swear he almost heard her purr.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

"It feels weird." Kate said as she and Jim sat on a bench together.

"What? To have the day off?" Jim asked.

"I meant not having any rules for one day. Not having any classes to attend or schedule to follow, or even anyone to tell us what to do or not to do."

Jim was amused by that. Kate had spent so much of her life following and obeying authority that she seemed almost clueless without it. He on the other hand was already looking forward to solar-surfing without the teachers scolding him or giving him detention.

"I know," he said, settling an arm around her. "It's great."

She grinned at him.

"I was right about you." she said, shifting so she was face to face with him. "You are a pirate." she added softly before kissing him sweetly and chastely on the mouth.

Jim's grin mirrored Kate's own.

"I'm your pirate."

She nodded just before Jim pulled her in and set his lips on hers. This kiss was more passionate and less chaste than the first; a pirate's kiss.

"Well, this is very nice, but I need to go." Kate said after they broke apart and stood up. "We may be dating, but that doesn't mean I won't try to beat you in class."

It took a second for the sentence to sink into Jim's head. When it did his eyes widened.

"Wait, we're...dating?" he asked, jumping to his feet.

Kate smirked at him and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Took you that long to figure it out? I thought you were smarter than that, Hawkins." she teased, skipping off to the library.


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Jim groggily forced himself to open his eyes. With a great deal of willpower, he pulled off the blankets; the morning faintly chilly compared to the previous night's heat, and sat up. Still half asleep, he fumbled around before finding his pants and pulled them on. It took him longer to find the boots. One of them had been thrown to the other side of the room while the other dangled precariously from the open windowsill. How it managed to get there and not fall during the entire night were questions Jim had no intention of answering so early in the morning. The only intentions he had now were finding his shirt and getting some coffee into his system. Oh, and finding Kate, since she wasn't in bed with him when he woke up, but that wasn't too unusual. Kate was a far better morning person than he was.

But now the task of finding his shirt was proving to be more difficult than it should've been. As Jim's tiredness subsided a little, he realized it wasn't anywhere to be found in his room. Where could it be?

He trudged down the stairs, half-dressed, thankful that none of the guests were early risers and that both his mom and B.E.N. were still asleep. As his feet carried him to the kitchen, he noticed the pleasant sound of Kate humming. Jim opened his mouth to greet her, but when he saw her, his jaw dropped, his face flushed, and he was suddenly feeling very much awake. He'd just found his shirt.

Kate was wearing it...and nothing else.

The sleeves were rolled up at least 10 times so she could use her hands and the oversized collar had slipped off one shoulder. It exposed her clavicle as well as a fairly substantial amount of cleavage. The shirt was also long enough to just barely cover...well...let's just say it left little to the imagination.

"K-Kate?"

The girl jumped nearly 3 feet in the air at the sound of his voice, the fur on her neck standing up like a startled cat. She turned to face him, eyes wide and cheeks crimson.

"Jim! What are you doing up so early?!"

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

Kate's blush deepened by a few shades.

"Like I said, I didn't think anyone would be up so early."


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

"You ready, Jim?" Kate asked, poking her head inside.

She was already dressed up and ready to go. Plus, if she had to be honest, she was eager to show off her rather excellent Captain Amelia costume, if she did say so herself.

Jim just finished pitching his hat at the right angle before turning around.

"Yup, ready." he said.

He was quite proud of his costume too. Especially the fake cybernetic leg, arm and eye he'd managed to craft. Kate was a bit taken aback by the pieces.

"Wow!" she said. "You look just like Silver!"

Jim grinned.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Kate insisted, taking his offered "robot" arm. "Just younger and much better-looking."

"Hey! I heard that!" the cyborg yelled from downstairs.


	8. Day 8: Shopping

"Okay, that's 4 tankards of marmorin ale, 12 zangabest eggs, 2 boxes of cilaris seeds, 10 bags of shellsprouts and 1 crate of montressian purps." Kate said as she examined the list Mrs. Hawkins had given her.

She made a checkmark next to each item, studied the list one more time, then nodded.

"Yup, that's everything." she said, pocketing the list. "Come on boys, we're heading home!"

Then she walked off. Behind her, Jim and B.E.N. struggled a bit as they carried the weight of the groceries Kate had listed.

"You know, Jimmy, I'm glad your girlfriend isn't the kind of girl who likes to shop for clothes." B.E.N. whispered confidentially to the boy.

Jim smiled.

"You and me both."


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with Friends

If given the choice, B.E.N. wasn't always Jim's favourite option of company. The robot was often babbling enthusiastically about his newfound memories and invaded the teen's personal space much too often for his liking. However, compared to Kate's friends, he would've gladly spent the entire day with the robot just to avoid being given one more flirtatious eye wink or being reminded how it was just lucky he wasn’t single anymore. Also, as fun as it was to make Kate jealous, the scratch marks in his sleeves and the feeling of her claws digging into his forearm got old real fast.


	10. Day 10: Animal Ears

"Happy. Sad. Happy. Sad. Alert. Angry. Happy. Angry. Very angry."

Kate's frown deepened further and further as Jim continued playing with her ears, holding the tips and moving them so that they expressed various emotions. It was very distracting and very, very annoying.

"Jim,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop playing with my ears."

"I have nothing else to do." he said as his only excuse, then continued: "Happy. Sad. Angry. Alert. Angry-"

Kate's fist sent Jim flying across the room. She smiled to herself.

"Punch in the face." she stated, and then finally went back to her homework.


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kirugumis

"No! No way, B.E.N.!"

"Aw, c'mon, Jimmy! It'll be fun!"

"Forget it, B.E.N.! There is no way we are wearing those!"

"But guys!" B.E.N. pleaded, holding the two garments, one of them pastel yellow while the other fairly glowed a soft pink.

Standing before him, arms crossed, Jim and Kate both shook their heads.

"There's no way in the Etherium you can convince us to wear those!" Jim said firmly, to which Kate nodded.

"And besides," she added, "even if we were going to consider wearing them, why did you get us the ones with such floppy ears?"


	12. Day 12: Making Out

The two teenagers hadn't even made it to Jim's bedroom before they started making out. The adrenaline and passion pumping through them was too great to ignore. So when Kate practically leaped to Jim's mouth, he was all-too eager to return the kiss. Within moments, she had him pinned to the door to his room while their tongues wrestled for dominance. Her fingers gripped his shoulders and her little claws dug in through his jacket and shirt just enough so he could feel them in his skin. He growled hotly at the sensation and tried to locate the doorknob, but the intoxicating taste of the kiss made it difficult to concentrate. As Kate was gaining the upper hand, he finally managed to open the door.

Now with nothing else to distract him, Jim threw his all into the kiss. He pulled his girlfriend's body up close to his, taking her aback, and nipped at her lips. The sheer passion of his attack was a serious turn-on and Kate moaned as she felt Jim's hand sneak under her uniform. Her fingers were already knotted in his hair, but she used one hand to pull at the collar of his jacket.

"Jim..." Kate said in a strangled moan.

"What?" Jim whispered just as breathlessly.

"Bed. Now." was all Kate could manage, but it was good enough.


	13. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

"So, what's your favourite ice cream flavour?" Jim asked Kate as she scooped some of the frozen treat in question into a bowl.

Once there were 5 scoops, she stuck a spoon in the minty-green-and-chocolate-sprinkled substance and passed it to Jim.

"Well, I really like Mint Chip," she said as she began scooping ice cream from another tub into a second bowl. "But my favourite is definitely Red Alert."

Jim was curious.

"What kind of a flavour is Red Alert?" he asked, mouth partially full of ice cream.

"It's like red velvet," Kate explained, closing his mouth. "Only it's even better." she added before taking a bite. "Mmm!"

Jim took a peek at the ice cream Kate was eating. It was a deep red, but with streaks of vanilla white and caramel brown. It looked tasty enough, and Kate looked as though her taste buds were in heaven.

"Can I try it?" he asked.

"Stop talking with your mouth full."

Jim rolled his eyes and swallowed another bite of Mint Chip.

"C'mon babe, please?"

When she looked up, he tilted his head and gave her the big puppy-eyes. She smiled.

"Fine, one bite."

She fed him a spoonful. Jim's eyes widened before rolling back in his head as he hummed his approval.

"You like it?"

Jim nodded. That was amazing!

"Can I have another bite?"

The two ended up sharing the desert, Kate feeding both herself and Jim. In the meantime, Jim's own bowl of Mint Chip was finished off by Morph.


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped

"What the hell?!?!"

Kate's voice rang through the inn, significantly deeper than normal. Jim scrambled into the bathroom to see what was wrong.

"What is it Kate?" Jim asked, then his hands flew to cover his mouth.

His voice was so strange: higher-pitched, feminine even! He looked at Kate and gasped out loud. Kate had transformed! Her lithe curves had been replaced by skinny muscle, her hair was much shorter, and there was a strange bulge in her now too-tight pants! Kate whirled to face Jim and screamed.

"What?!" Jim asked, his voice again high and strangely female.

Then he looked at his reflection. No: HER reflection! Jim's hair was long, his clothes ill-fitting, the Adam's apple gone (along with something he just realized had disappeared), and he-she-whatever now had a curvy female figure.

"SHIT!" Jim swore, facing Kate with horror. "I'M A GIRL!"

"AND I'M A GUY!" Kate cried.

The two teens heard a sinister laugh above their heads and glared murderously at the ceiling.

"CHANGE US BACK!!!" they demanded the author.


	15. Day 15: In A Different Style of Clothing

Kate was not at all pleased by the dress. For one thing, it was covered in bows and lace and was completely impractical. And for another, it made Jim laugh so hard that he almost choked.

And wasn't it so unfair that he got to wear a tuxedo? Not to mention that he looked really dashing in it. Kate fumed as Jim tried and failed to recover his composure. He was going to pay for this.


	16. Day 16: Morning Rituals

As the sun rose slowly above the horizon, Kate half-lay half-sat on the bed beside Jim, who was still fast asleep, the covers half-tossed aside. She was working on his rattail, braiding and re-braiding it with swift, delicate fingers, combing through the soft brown strands and turning them into an intricate plait before undoing it and restarting the process. It was a routine for every time she and Jim spent the night together, which was becoming more and more frequent.

After about the twentieth braid, Jim grunted and stirred.

"Morning," Kate said, sitting up.

"Morning," Jim opened his eyes, yawning.

Satisfied he was awake, Kate stood, ready to return to her dorm before anyone else saw. Quick as a snake, Jim grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in to peck her on the lips. He smirked as she blushed.

"Do you feel the need to take me by surprise like that every day?" she asked, still flustered by the sudden attack.

"Why, you got a problem with that?"

Admittedly, she didn't.


	17. Day 17: Spooning

"Jim? Can you sleep?"

Jim opened his eyes and saw Kate's golden orbs pierce through the darkness like lamps or search lights.

"Nah, you?"

She shook her head. They both waited a second before she asked, shyly:

"Could I sleep with you tonight? And I mean in the literal sense so don't get any ideas."

Jim smiled.

"You always know how to ruin the fun," he said, then shifted so as to make room.

There wasn't a lot; he didn't have a huge bed. But a second later, Kate was lying next to him. She had her back against his chest, her head settled in the crook of his neck and she drew his arms around her while using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Much better," she mumbled, snuggling against him.

Jim smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she whispered back.


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together

"Are you s-sure about this?" Kate asked for about the 6th time.

Jim smirked over his shoulder at her from adjusting the last few gears.

"Kate, did you just stutter?" he asked, unable to hide how pleased he was at the fact.

Annoyance flashed across her face, her pride cutting through her nerves for a moment.

"N-No! I d-didn't!"

"Liar, you did just now." Jim grinned, standing up and righting his solar surfer with his foot.

Hands on hips, he looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow as she blushed in irritation, glaring at him. Kate was usually so confident and collected, but now she'd been replaced by this stuttering, nervous girl whose fingers were fidgeting like crazy, much as she tried to restrain them. She was trying to downplay just how scared she was, but her ears folded flat against her head and the slits her pupils had turned to were dead giveaways to her emotions. Not too surprising. If Jim were as afraid of heights as she was and he'd just been offered to try overcoming his fear by riding a solar surfer for the first time, he'd be scared too. And by scared, he meant looking close to needing a change of pants, and soon.

"I just...I don't want to fall!" Kate blurted as her little fucker of a boyfriend stared her down. "I-I know there's almost no better way to get over your fear than to face it head on, but that doesn't change the fact that it's crazy and it's not safe, and I'm scared! Okay, you got me to say it: I'm scared, are you happy?!"

She stared at the solar surfer as though it would bite her, and even took a step back, both from it and the edge of the cliff they stood on. Jim sighed and smiled endearingly at Kate. If she weren't on the verge of fainting at the mere thought of stepping on his solar surfer, he would be enjoying this so much more than he already was. Kate did look pretty adorable when she was scared.

"Kate," he said, approaching and putting his hands on her shoulders, "I know you're scared, but trust me. You're NOT gonna fall."

"How can you be sure?!" she asked frantically, looking up at him with pupils so tiny they were almost invisible.

"Because I won't let you. Remember, I'll be with you the whole time. Just hold on tight and you’ll have nothing to worry about."

She breathed in for a few more seconds, still regarding the solar surfer like some poisonous serpent. But she knew solar surfing was something Jim loved, and she wanted to share his passion with him.

"Promise not to do any crazy stunts!"

It was more of a demand than a request, but Jim laughed.

"Fine, promise."

That seemed to do it. Kate stepped gingerly on board the solar surfer, clutching the rail until her knuckles turned white. Jim climbed on after, holding the rail on either side of her so that his encircling arms shielded her from any potential fall. She seemed to slightly relax when she felt his body close to hers. She seemed to.

"Just hold on." he said softly.

She nodded and gulped before the engine roared to life. He whooped at the exhilaration and sheer adrenaline as they took off. For her part, Kate was far too busy trying to maintain her consciousness to consider little things such as screaming.

...

"Wow! Wasn't that amazing?!" Jim asked, eyes bright and face split by a huge grin.

He was still feeling the adrenaline rush and energy surge of the flight, but he'd had the sense to keep the ride short and uneventful in terms of tricks so that Kate wouldn't throw up. She was looking rather pale.

"Kate?" he asked, concern replacing the excitement in his voice.

She didn't answer, just continued to hold the rail for dear life, so tight her hands trembled. In fact, Jim noticed as they came for a landing, pretty much her whole body was trembling. As they touched down, the tension in her seemed to finally release because her hands let go of the rail and her knees buckled!

"Kate!"

Jim caught her before she could fall and carried her. He'd pushed her too far, he was sure of it! He shouldn't have ever suggested this crazy idea! There were other, less traumatizing ways for her to get over her fear! The boy gently laid her on solid ground some distance from the edge of the cliff with her head in his lap and looked into her face. She was still alive, thank heaven. But she'd closed her eyes tight shut and was really pale.

"Kate?!" Jim called, his voice getting steadily more panicky. "Kate, are you okay?!"

Her heavy breaths were growing slower and deeper, and colour was beginning to return to her face. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Jim, she opened her eyes to look into the upside-down, very worried gaze of her boyfriend. A nervous chuckle rasped out her and she smiled wryly.

"I think I almost fainted." she said.

A laugh bubbled up from Jim and he was too relieved to stop it.

"That's all you can say?" he sputtered through the mirth, trying and failing to sound angry at her for scaring him.

"No, I can also say that it wasn't as bad as I was sure it would be. But I'm in no way trying again in a hurry."

Jim nodded as he helped her sit up.

"C'mon, let's get you home." he started to pick her up, but she held him at bay.

"I can walk on my own." she insisted stubbornly, but as soon as she was on her feet, her knees wobbled and she dropped to a crouch, Jim still holding her. "Never mind." she said. "You can carry me. But don't be smug about it!" she pointed a warning finger at him.

"I won't." Jim said, while smiling in satisfaction, scooping her up in his arms.

"And please don't run," Kate added, her voice fainter this time, "because I think I'm going to be sick."


	19. Day 19: In their Formal Wear

The glittering academy ballroom was filled with students, all dressed up for the dance. Among all of the glamour, Jim Hawkins fit right in. The dark blue of his uniform brought out his eyes, the golden adornments glittering under the chandeliers. On his chest, there shone a small badge, which was really just Morph in disguise. All in all, Jim was the epitome of a shining student of the Interstellar Academy. As his eyes surveyed the scene, he suddenly smiled as he spotted another shining star.

"Hey," he said, approaching Kate, who turned at the sound of his voice and beamed at him. "I thought you wouldn't be coming."

"Official school dances are an exception to my 'dancing is a waste of time' sentiment." she explained.

Jim's grin grew by a few inches as he noticed Kate's attire. Dark blue jacket and pants with gold adornments identical to his, minus the Morph-badge.

"Didn't even want to wear a dress?"

She shrugged.

"I like uniforms. Besides, you're wearing yours."

"Yeah, but you make it look good."

She elbowed him lightly in the arm.

"Shameless flatterer," she scolded, but there was playfulness in her tone.


	20. Day 20: Dancing

The band struck up another tune, livelier than the last. Jim bowed to Kate and offered his hand. She took it and he only had the time to barely register her grin before she pulled him into the dance!

"W-Whoa!"

Jim found himself in a dip and looking up in bewilderment at her. She chuckled.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" he asked as she pulled him up.

"Well, your expression was pretty amusing." she said as they followed the other dancers.

"Yeah," Jim noticed happily the actions of the other dancers and held Kate's waist just a fraction tighter. "Well, the tables have turned a little now-" and thus he dipped her, so low her ears brushed the floor. "-in my favour."

A blush bloomed scarlet on her cheeks. His grin widened.

"What's the matter? Can't think of a comeback?" he asked, pulling her up and continuing the dance.

"Give me some time and I will." she replied, still blushing.


	21. Day 21: Cooking/Baking

Jim was always happy to help his mom with her chores at the Benbow, especially when it came to help her bake. In fact, after a week of gruelling classes and training at the Academy, the prospect of labouring over a bunch of doughy goodness was a welcome one. So the morning after he arrived, his mom surprised him with a pile of cookie dough for him to knead. It was a large batch, so it might take a while, but Jim was happy with the task.

Jim rolled up his sleeves, floured the counter and rolled out the dough. His mind relaxed as he settled into the familiar motions of roll, pound, fold and repeat. Roll, pound, fold and repeat. The smells of flour and spices filled his nose and brought back memories of when he first learned to make these cookies. Roll, pound, fold and repeat. He remembered throwing flour in the air until both his and his mom's hair turned white. Then they'd started a flour fight, and within minutes the kitchen was covered in the stuff. Roll, pound, fold and repeat. Yeah, those had been some good times. Roll, pound, fold and-

"Hi there."

Jim jumped and snapped to attention. He turned. Kate had entered the kitchen and was smirking at him, that confident, sassy, cat-like smirk, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Kate! What're you doing here?" Jim asked, his happiness at seeing her evident by his tone.

Her eyebrow quirked up higher, and Jim was about to say something else before Kate's grin widened a few centimetres. She snickered.

"What?"

She snickered again and pointed to his cheek.

"You've got flour on your face." she said.

Jim instinctively reached up to brush it away, only to leave a bigger trail of white dust with his flour-covered fingers. Kate stifled a giggle, earning a devious smirk from the boy. He smudged her cheek in flour, leaving a white mark from her ear to her nose. She glared at him, grabbed a handful of flour and dumped it in his hair!

"Oh, that's it!"

And thus a flour-fight ensued.


	22. Day 22: In Battle, Side-by-Side

Dodging energy blasts left and right, Jim ran full-pelt to an upturned lifeboat, ducking behind it just in time to miss another shot. Kate leaped over it and scrambled next to him. The boat wouldn't withstand a canon, but it would shield them from the blasts for now.

"These guys just won't quit!" Jim growled, lifting his head over their shelter just long enough to shoot once at the enemies.

Kate pulled him down.

"Don't waste your fire!" she hissed. "We need all the shots we've got!"

She was right, of course. If they lost their weapons, might as well hold up a white flag.

"Alright, so what do we do? You got a plan?"

Kate ducked her head out, and Jim could practically see the gears turning in her head. After a moment, she looked back at him.

"On my signal, we split up and head out on either side of this boat. If we're quick, they won't be able to react. You head for the target, and I'll clear the way by taking out their blasters."

Jim nodded.

"Sounds good."

Another blast hit the boat.

"Alright," Kate said, tensing up. "On three. 1. 2. 3!"

Both teens charged, running in different directions. Kate aimed her blaster and fired. The two enemies ducked and fired back, ignoring Jim. The boy ran up the stairs, dodging as Kate fired again, two shots, each disarming one of the opponents. They yelped and cradled their injured hands. Jim's own hand closed around the flagpole. He held it aloft.

"Got it!" he shouted.

The opposing team turned, eyes and mouths open in shock. One of the crouched for his energy gun but Jim's own gun was trained on him.

"I wouldn't." he said.

Slowly, the guy raised his hands in surrender. Grumbling, his partner did likewise, shooting Jim a murderous glance.

"A most impressive performance, Mr. Hawkins and miss Rains." the combat trainer said, watching as Jim and Kate led the losing team down and off the training platform, which resembled the deck of a ship. "Off to the showers for you now."


	23. Day 23: Arguing

"You are the stupidest, most thick-headed, irresponsible person I have ever met!" Kate yelled at Jim.

"At least I'm not a stick so deep in the mud she doesn't know how to live a little!" Jim countered.

"Moron!" his girlfriend shouted in his face.

"Stuck-up!" he shouted right back.

Morph watched them scream insults back and forth. He couldn't remember exactly what they were fighting about, but recalled it had something to do with Jim almost getting kicked out of the Academy, so it could've been anything. Finally, Kate seemed at a loss for insults, so she ended up shouting:

"Slacker!"

"Oh, I'M the slacker!? At least I didn't have my life handed to me on a silver platter like you, miss priss!"

"I had to work hard to get where I am, and you know it! Most of us aren't lucky enough to screw up our way in, James!"


	24. Day 24: Making up Afterwards

Jim unintentionally flinched at the word. Kate's eyes narrowed, puzzled, then she realized what she'd said. Jim hated being called by his real name, and hated even more any reminders of how he was a screw-up before going to Treasure Planet. Her ears flattened against her head.

"Oh! Oh, Jim, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"No, no, it's fine." Jim insisted, and in less than a heartbeat they were in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry for calling you stuck-up." Jim murmured into her hair.

"I'm sorry for calling you irresponsible." Kate said, then smiling as she added: "even though it is true."

Jim rolled his eyes and peppered her face in kisses. Kate laughed, trying in vain to swat him away.

"You're still a reckless bone-head."

"And you're still a stick in the mud." Jim countered lovingly.

Morph continued to watch in amazement. These two fought like a firework: it was always over almost as soon as it started.


	25. Day 25: Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

"He's looking at you." a hushed whisper informed Kate.

The lioness-humanoid turned her head to look over her shoulder. Sitting at a table across the room, Jim Hawkins was indeed looking at her. Actually, staring at her was the proper term.

"How long has he been staring?" Kate whispered, not taking her eyes from Jim.

"A minute or two," her friend replied. "But he's been doing that a lot. Looking at you like that when he thinks no one'll notice."

"He does that because I'm the only one who can best him in class." Kate reasoned, though she still hadn't looked away.

"Nah, I don't think so. If it was that, he'd be glaring at you."

Kate half-listened, it seemed reasonable after all, but mostly concentrated on Jim's eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of blue, filled with passion and determination. They wouldn't let her go.

"I think he likes you."

Kate could almost hear the mischief in her friend's tone. She noticed Jim's smile quirk up another inch, as though he'd heard what she'd said and was saying: "Maybe I do." She raised an eyebrow, studiously ignoring her friend chattering away in favour of the silent conversation with the boy with such stunning eyes. For several minutes, or several years, they just gazed at each other, totally lost and ignorant of the world around them.

"Kate...Ka-ate...KATE!"

"Uh-what?" Kate tore her gaze away, blinking furiously as though waking from a dream.

"Lunch is almost over! We're gonna be late!"

Kate quickly collected her things and rushed after her friend. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment. How could she have let that boy distract her like that!? Damn that Jim Hawkins and his beautiful eyes! Damn him!


	26. Day 26: Getting Married

As captain James Pleides Hawkins entered his cabin, he noticed his lover lying on their shared bed writing furiously in what looked like a journal of sorts. She seemed quite invigorated in her work, so naturally he was curious. Shrugging off his coat, he sat beside her and looked down at her neat handwriting.

"What are you doing?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

Kate seemed completely unfazed by both his entrance and question (then again, she had probably heard him coming for the past 15 minutes), and answered casually:

"Just adjusting my plans for our wedding."

Jim nearly chocked on his own saliva.

"O-Our what?!"

"Our wedding," Kate repeated, turning to her rather confused and bewildered captain. "Oh, come on Jim, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it at least a little bit."

Admittedly, Jim had thought about the possibility. After all, it wasn't much of a stretch from their situation now. He and Kate lived together, slept together, worked together, argued and made up, went on a few romantic outings; all in all, it was a wonder they weren't already married. It seemed they just hadn't had the time for an actual wedding. But yes, Jim had thought about it.

"Well, yeah, I have," he admitted presently. "But I haven't even ASKED you to marry me yet!"

Kate shrugged.

"It's normal for girls to fantasize about their own wedding." she said.

Jim nodded in understanding.

"Except you're going a step beyond fantasizing." he added.

"Don't I always?"

Jim smiled at her and tilted her head up so he could kiss her on the mouth. She purred loudly into the kiss, smiling as they parted.

"So, could I take a look at your plans?" Jim asked.

"Why?"

"Well, if I'm the groom, shouldn't I also get a say on how our wedding goes?"

"Right, you should," Kate said, smacking herself in the forehead for seemingly forgetting that detail.

She reopened her journal and showed him the updated version of her plans. Jim smiled and listened, making an occasional comment here and there, but mostly thinking. He, in fact, continued thinking well into the night and the next day, during which Kate had to run some errands with the crew on a nearby planet. When Jim was sure she was gone, he told Morph to watch the ship as he head off on his own little errand. That night, the ship was sailing once again through the Etherium, and Jim was sitting in the shrouds, looking down at the small object in his hands and smiling.

"Jim!"

He grinned as he looked down at Kate. She had a hand on the railing and was looking up at him with a question in her bright eyes.

"Morph and B.E.N. said you wanted to see me for something. What is it?"

Jim's grin widened, and he leaped down from his perch, landing before Kate with a hand in his pocket.

"I wanted to ask you something."

One of Kate's eyebrows lifted.

"Go ahead."

Jim took her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb. His smile had never left his face.

"Kate," he said, "it's beyond time that I ask you, and we've both known it was gonna happen anyway,"

He lowered himself so that he was kneeling before her. Kate's eyes widened as she suddenly understood in a flash what was going on.

"Will you marry me?" Jim asked, producing the ring he had bought earlier that day.

Kate blinked furiously, and her yellow eyes shone with tears.

"Yes, of course Jim!"

Her voice broke on a joyful sob on the last syllable. Jim slipped the ring on her finger and stood to pull her into a passionate kiss, sealing the proposal.


	27. Day 27: On One of their Birthdays

Kate loved her boyfriend, much as he could drive her crazy sometimes. She loved spending time with him, whether at the Academy or outside of it, loved their friendly competition for superiority. She even loved how he defied authority, how he'd push the limits of the rules while she doggedly followed them. Yes, instead of being a reason for dislike, his rebelliousness was one of the most exciting and one of her favorite things about him. So on her birthday, when he asked her what she wanted him to get her, she just leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder and said softly, so only he could hear:

"You,"

(She regretted that for the following week, due to Jim's incessant teasing about her being such a sappy romantic)


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"You sure you don't wanna back out?" Jim asked.

Kate flashed him a quick glare.

"Just count." she said

"Okay," he said. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

Jim and Kate pushed with all their might, their arms trembling as they held each other back. Jim grunted and squeezed Kate's hand. A bead of sweat appeared on her forehead. She wasn't as strong as Jim was; in fact it was taking all of her strength to not cave in. However, one burst of strength was all Jim needed to knock her arm against the table.

"I win!" he said, smirking triumphantly at Kate, who was nursing her smarting arm.

"I demand a rematch!" she said, not wanting to be outdone by her cheeky classmate, even if it was just arm-wrestling.


	29. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

Jim yawned and stretched. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was really, really late. That was obvious by the inky blackness of the sky outside the windows of the library. He stood and closed the book he'd been pouring over for hours. He was just putting it back on its shelf when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw another student slumped on a table. He turned to get a better look. It was Kate.

He hadn't even realized she was here. And why was she here anyway? She was tied with him for the top of their class, why would she need to study for long hours into the night?

He approached the table where his rival was lying against the wooden surface and noticed she was breathing slowly and deeply. Her head rested in the crook of her arm and a pen lay next to her right hand, the fingers still curled as though she'd just dropped it. She was sleeping, and looked so angelically peaceful that Jim didn't have the heart to wake her.

'She must have just nodded off on her notes.' Jim thought, absentmindedly brushing a strand of hair behind her soft ear. 'She must've been really tired.'

They both needed to get back to their dorms, but he didn't want to wake Kate up. Plus, he didn't have the code to her room. So instead, he pulled back her chair and picked her up. She was a bit heavy, but he managed to carry her back to his dorm. With some difficulty, he opened the door, brought her to his room and laid her down on his bed. He pulled the blankets over her and sat next to her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful...

...

Kate awoke the next morning later than usual. But within a minute she was sitting up and conscious enough to wonder:

'Why am I still in my uniform? Why am I not in my own dorm? Who's dorm is this? Why is Jim Hawkins sleeping at the foot of this bed?"

For indeed, Jim was somewhat curled up at the foot of the bed, like some giant dog wanting to sleep by its master's side. She then remembered: she was still in her uniform because she'd fallen asleep last night in the library and hadn't woken up so she couldn't change or even get to her own dorm. The fact that Jim Hawkins was lying here probably meant this was his dorm room. And he was lying at the foot of the bed because she was in his bed. And she was in his bed because...

'He must've brought me to his dorm while I was asleep.' she thought as she put the pieces together.

That was...sweet. Yes, it was sweet of Jim to do that. "Sweet" wasn't an adjective she ever thought she'd associate with the rebellious hot-shot. But now she did. She got up and positioned Jim so he was lying properly on his bed, then tucked him in, just as he'd tucked her in the night before. Unlike last night, though, she left the dorm, but not before using some of Jim's stationary to write a brief note:

"Thank you, Hawkins.

Kate"


	30. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

Kate was still deep in her work, eyes darting over the pages, her pen moving like lightning across the paper. However, Jim had already put his down and closed his books, his mind having drifted to other, much less studious things. He walked over to Kate's seat, her ears flicking up as he approached, and put his arms around her. She blinked in surprise.

"Jim? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said.

Kate's pulse start racing. His strong arms around her, bare without his jacket, were making the formulas and passages she'd memorized only seconds before flutter away.

"Jim," she said, her face growing red. "I'm still wor-king!"

The syllable came out in a squeak when Jim kissed the side of her neck. Jim smirked, kissing her again, lower, near her collarbone. Kate gasped, dropping her pen. He could feel her getting warmer everywhere he touched.

"I think you've worked plenty." he murmured, running his hand down her stomach to her thigh.

Kate closed her eyes, trying to hold back an instinctual purr, and shut her mouth so her moan came out as a stifled whine. Jim took it as an invitation to keep going, and he lifted her out her chair.

"Put me down," she tried to say as he held her to him, yet her tone said the exact opposite, and she gasped as Jim licked her neck.

Jim was deaf to her protests. He set her down on his bed, his mouth never leaving her sweet skin, and unbuttoned her shirt for more access.

"Kate," he breathed against her throat, and her face deepened further in colour.

Kate made a last ditch effort to hold Jim off, trying to push him away, but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the bed.

"Aaah," she moaned, leaning back.

The books were forgotten; all she wanted now was Jim and his touch. She wanted his bare skin, the taste of his mouth, his hands to pleasure her as nothing and no one else could. Jim was exhilarated. He moved his hand under her shirt and stroked her abdomen. She shuddered and groaned, and for a moment it was hard for him to believe that he had done this to her. He'd made her blush and moan, and the effect of pleasuring her was turning him on too. He kissed her, and his lips coaxed her mouth open. She was so hot, burning him.

"Jim," she moaned against his lips.

He wanted her so bad right then. He pulled off her shirt, discarding his own too. She was red-faced, flustered, and so beautiful.

"I love you, Kate." Jim murmured, holding her against him and kissing her tenderly.

Kate put her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair.

"I love you too, Jim." she whispered, breathless.

Jim grinned, kissing her again and running his hands over her sides.

"Should I stop?" he asked as he got to her hips, massaging the skin above the hem of her pants.

She shook her head.

"No, no, don't leave me half-way."

So he didn't. Jim eased the rest of Kate's clothes off of her, pulling off his own. As they made love, a tiny voice in the back of Kate's mind whispered:

'Maybe I should let Jim interrupt my work more often...'


End file.
